The New Malfoy
by MickeyRoxs
Summary: The Second War left the Wizarding World in chaos. Can two people come together in desperate times to tell everyone that hope isn't lost? That they can rebuild their lives and live in happiness and not fear?
1. The News

The New Malfoy

Chapter One: The News

Draco Malfoy woke early on a Saturday morning to a pecking on his window. His silver eyes opened and turned to glare at the large, beautiful pure black owl with wide green eyes. As he opened the window, the owl dropped the letter on his bed and flew straight out.

Draco - *grumbles* ungrateful owl. Wakes me up and he doesn't even stay for a while.

He grabbed the letter and opened it. Slanted writing in blue ink indicates that this letter was from his mother and not Blaise being annoying like he thought.

Draco,

I just saw the strangest thing this morning on our Family Tree. A line next to your name shows Hermione Granger. Now, either you two got married secretly or Miss Granger is pregnant. I want to say the first one but I know you would never do that. Now, go find Miss Granger and ask her if this is true. If so, we will meet at the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts next week. Oh, and your brother Dakota and his wife Kaelen are also coming. See you next week.

Narcissa

To say Draco was shocked was an understatement. Hermione Granger, pregnant by him? Sure he didn't actually hate her like she thought he did but he still didn't like her. Besides, he would never have sex with a girl without protection. Draco sat the letter on his desk and moved over to his closet. Before he went to Granger, he had to try to remember ever doing anything with her. Some minutes later, Draco was pacing down the hall of the Seventh Floor. As he stopped, a door materialized in front of him. He walked in the room and stopped short. He remembered now. It was this room. Three months ago he came to the Room of Requirement to think alone. It was the first week of school and he already hated it and wanted to leave. Almost every student glared at him wherever he went and would mutter "Death Eater Scum" under their breath like he couldn't hear them. He knew when he came back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the war that everything wouldn't be the same as the past six years. But he at least thought they would have the decency to talk about him behind his back and not in front of him. He had got to the RoR to find a door already there. Normally he would've gone back to his common room on the Sixth floor but he was too angry and upset to really worry about it. Inside the room he found Hermione Granger lying on a black couch in front of the fireplace. He was about to leave when Hermione sat up and stared at him with watery eyes. No matter whom they are, Draco is a sucker for girls crying. He sat and listened to her vent about how Ron had been cheating on her for four months out of their five month relationship and how he called her "An ugly, boring, good for nothing Mudblood." The minutes went by and somehow they ended up on the bed in the corner kissing like their life depended on it. Draco shook his head angrily and wondered how he could've forgotten about protection that time. Even when he had sex when he was piss drunk he still was always safe. And now because of that mistake, a child had been brought into the world that was still trying to get rebuilt from the chaos of the Second Wizarding War. He walked further into the room and once again saw Hermione Granger sitting on the couch. This time she wasn't crying but starring into the fire with her right hand resting on her stomach.

Draco - Granger? What are you doing here again?

She turns around quickly and stares at him with wide eyes that slowly start to fill up with tears.

Draco - Oh no. Please don't start crying.

Hermione - I'm sorry. I'm just...emotional right now.

Draco - So I see. Why? Don't tell me you're still crying over Weasley.

Hermione - *chuckles* no, of course not. He's not even worth the tears anymore.

Draco - So what's wrong?

Hermione - I...maybe you should sit down.

Draco looks at Hermione uncertainly before on the black armchair.

Hermione - Do you remember what happened in this room three months ago?

Draco - *sighs* so it's true?

Hermione - What's true?

Draco - That you're pregnant?

Hermione - I...how did you know?

Draco - My mother told me this morning.

Hermione - You're mother? How did she find out?

Draco - My family has this family tree that shows your spouse and children should you get them. If you're a girl and you get pregnant, the man who impregnated you shows up next to your picture and you're tied together for life. You don't necessarily have to marry that person but their picture never goes away if you marry someone else.

Hermione - And my picture is next to yours?

Draco - Yeah.

Hermione - Oh.

Hermione bites her lip and looks down at her lap thinking hard. Draco himself stares at Hermione taking in her appearance. Her hair had calmed down from the bushy mess it was the first three years of their school time and was in smooth, curly ringlets flowing down her back. Her shape filled out and she had curves all in the right places. Her eyes were big and a brown color that had several shades of gold twinkling in it. Her nose was small and button shaped with a sprinkle of light freckles across it. And her mouth, it was just the right size, not too big but not too small, and was a light pink color. He knew from experience that she was quite talented with it but only with encouragement. It was her stomach that he settled his gaze on for some time. You could hardly see it from the sweater she had shoved on but there was a slight bump on her abdomen. He didn't know if he was father material but he could already imagine her stomach getting even bigger, holding the child they created together. He could see a small boy with straight light brown hair and silver eyes with his dry humor and sarcastic wit and her brains and manners that loved to be the center of attention or a little girl with curly blonde hair and big brown eyes that loved to read and be behind the scenes but didn't any shit from anyone, no matter who they were. He looked up startled from his daydream when Hermione cleared her throat. She was staring at him with a slight small on her lips and amusement in her eyes.

Hermione - Done daydreaming?

Draco - Sorry. Were you saying something?

Hermione - Not really. Ummm...are you mad that I'm pregnant?

Draco - Yes.

Hermione - Oh.

Draco - But not at you. I'm mad at myself for forgetting to safe and prevent this from happening.

Hermione - So, you're fine with it?

Draco - Of course. It's not like I could make you get rid of it.

Hermione - Obviously. So what are you going to do?

Draco - What do you mean?

Hermione - Well I'm going to keep the baby but what are you going to do? Are you just going to leave or...

Draco - Leave? Of course not. I'm staying with you the whole way and then some. No matter what happens in the future, that is my child you're carrying and I'll be there.

Hermione - But what about your parents?

Draco - Actually they were hoping to meet you at Christmas Ball next week.

Hermione - Christmas Ball? Oh Merlin! I forgot all about that! I don't even have a dress.

Draco - We can go find you one now. We are the Heads so we can leave the grounds with permission.

Hermione - But I don't have any money with me.

Draco - I do.

Hermione - Oh no. I can't possibly let you pay for it.

Draco - Of course you can. I want to pay for whatever you get.

Hermione - Are you serious?

Draco - I am. I have too much money than I have the need for.

Hermione - Fine. As long I pay you back.

Draco - Hermione...

Hermione - No. It's the only way I'll let you pay for it. Meet me at McGonagall's office in 20 minutes.

She stands up from the couch and starts walking toward the door. The door was open and she was about to take a step out but pauses as she feels Draco's breath caress the back of her neck.

Draco - I'm glad it's you that's the mother.

By the time Hermione got over to shock, Draco was already long gone from the room and the hallway. She lets out a shaky breath but presses on toward the Head's Dorm.

Disclaimer: This story is purely for entertainment. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I will never own Harry Potter. The only thing I do own is the plot

Read~Review


	2. Conversations of Change

Chapter Two: Conversations of Change

Hermione walked out her room wearing MANGO Slim-Fit Washed Effect Jeans, a black VALENTINO tank top under a plaid flannel shirt with black All Star Converse. ( cgi/set?id=56218723) She grabbed a black jacket that fell to her thighs off the couch before walking out the Head's Dorm. All the way to McGonagall's office, Hermione was thinking about what McGonagall might say when she and Draco asked to go to Hogsmeade together. She snapped out of her thoughts as she bumped into three people. She stumbled back with one head place protectively on her stomach and the other on the wall beside her. A slightly pale hand reached out and steadied her. Hermione looked up into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter, one of her best friends. Next to him was a smiling Ginny Weasley and a pouting Ron Weasley.

Hermione - Sorry guys but I'm in a hurry.

Ginny - We were just going to find you.

Hermione - Why?

Ginny - To go to Hogsmeade with us of course.

Hermione's eyes snapped away from down the hall where she was staring to Ginny's eyes.

Hermione - H-Hogsmeade? You guys are going to Hogsmeade?

Harry - Yeah. We want you to go with us.

Hermione - I…I'll meet you guys there. I have to ask McGonagall something real quick.

Harry - Well be careful.

Hermione - Why?

Ginny - Because we just saw Malfoy standing by her office. Like he was waiting for something or someone.

Hermione bites her bottom worried that she might be late. She glanced at her friends surrounding her when a slight push press on her stomach. She gasped out loud but withheld from placing her hand on the spot as Harry and Ginny's eyes snapped toward hers worriedly.

Harry - What's wrong 'Mione?

Hermione - Nothing I just...remembered that I have a meeting with Malfoy and McGonagall right now and I'm late.

She runs down the hall but yells back to her friends.

Hermione - I'll meet you later.

She disappears down the hall as Ron sighs loudly.

Ginny - What's the problem now Ronald?

Ron - Why does she have to come anyway?

Harry - Hermione is our friend. She may not be yours but we will not excluded her out of our plans just because you don't like her.

Ron - But she's so...

Ginny - I swear to Merlin Ron, if you finish that sentence I'll curse you so bad, the only you'll be able to say is "Oww" for a month.

Ron glares at Ginny but wisely doesn't say another. Down the hall, Hermione finally stopped in front McGonagall's office to see Draco standing against the wall glaring at three fifth years in front of him. A small brunette had her hands on her hips and was glaring right back at Draco.

Girl - I honestly don't see how you are allowed back here anyway.

Boy - Yeah. You're nothing but a good for nothing Death Eater Scum.

Hermione knew she had to step in quickly as Draco's arms started shaking. It wasn't very visible to someone who didn't know him but she knew he was about to go off. She quickly stepped in front of Draco facing the fifth years.

Hermione - Excuse me but what are you doing?

Girl - Telling nothing but the truth.

Hermione - What are y'all names?

Girl - I'm Alisha Malik and this is Damien Stylinson and Kristy Redbird. We're all in Ravenclaw.

Hermione - Well in that case, 30 points from Ravenclaw each.

Alisha - What! Why?

Hermione - In case you didn't know, the war is over and calling others pathetic names like the ones I just heard are one of the reasons the Wizarding World is still in the state it is.

Damien - But he is a Death Eater!

Hermione - Do you actually know him besides what other's told you? No, didn't think so. Draco Malfoy is a man who was influenced by the wrong people but showed his true colors before the battle actually began. Now, go back to your Common Room.

The fifth years scoff at Hermione and Draco before turning around and walking down the hall. Hermione herself turns to face Draco to him looking down. By his tense posture, he was still angry and pissed off.

Hermione - Draco please calm down.

Draco - Calm down! How the fuck can I calm down if people are calling me a Death Eater just because my aunt was one of Voldemort's closest assets.

Hermione - Draco...

Draco - I don't have a dark mark but no one listens to me even if I show them...

Hermione - Draco the baby is kicking.

He pauses mid-rant and turns to Hermione confused.

Draco - The...what?

She grabs his hand and places it on the left side of her stomach. His hand sits there for a few seconds before he feels a slight push against his hand.

Draco - Wow. That's incredible.

Hermione - I know. Now, will you calm down? He doesn't like it when he daddy is angry.

Draco - He? How do you know it's a boy?

Hermione - I don't but Ronald told me once that all Malfoy's first born are males.

Draco - That's when both the parents are Purebloods.

Hermione - True but at least it's better than saying it all the time.

Draco - *chuckles* you're right.

Hermione - Are you calm enough to go in now?

Draco - *take a deep breath* yeah. I'm fine now.

Hermione - *smiles* good. Let's go then.

She turns to office door and knocks on the doors loudly.

McGonagall - Come in!

Hermione opens the door and walks in confidently whereas Draco walks in kind of hesitantly.

McGonagall - *looks up and smiles* Miss Granger? To what do I owe this pleasure?

Hermione - I was wondering you would allow Draco and myself to go down to Hogsmeade today?

McGonagall - You and Mister Malfoy?

She finally looks behind Hermione to see Draco standing on the wall staring around the room with a slightly guarded look in his eyes.

McGonagall - I was unaware that you and Mister Malfoy were friends now.

Hermione - On you know, things happen and people change.

McGonagall - Of course. Well, you both are allowed to go but please try to be back before dinner tonight. There will be a special announcement that you two need to hear.

Hermione - We'll be back before than Professor. Thank you again.

She smiles at McGonagall before grabbing Draco's hand and walking out the room.

McGonagall - Hmm...it seems as if you were right once again Dumbledore.

She turns to the two portraits hanging on the wall beside the desk. The portrait on the left held a scowling dark haired man with a certain look in his eyes as he stared at the closed door. The portrait on the right held a smiling white-haired man with an equally white bread and twinkling eyes.

Dumbledore - So it would seem Minerva. What do you think Severus?

The dark haired man scowled even more but spoke.

Severus - I don't think they became friends on their own terms. I believe something pushed them together.

Dumbledore - *chuckles* you never think anyone become friends on their own terms.

Severus - That may be true but I am right this time. It was in Draco's eyes whenever they passed over Miss Granger.

I own Alisha, Damien and Kristy. They are my characters and please don't steal them


	3. Shopping

Chapter Three: Shopping

Draco and Hermione were walking down the path that leads to Hogsmeade. The winter wind blew against Hermione's nose making it turn a bright red color and blew her hair all over the place. It was when the wind blew harder and colder against Hermione that she finally put on the black jacket that was on her arm. Instantly, it felt like she had been placed under several heating charms at once. She wrapped the jacket around her tighter and took in a deep breath. The scent that invaded her senses made a pause for a few seconds. The scent was a mix of almonds and oranges that surprisingly went together well and masculine scent that she had smelt once before but couldn't quite place it. They had finally reached Hogsmeade when Hermione heard Harry and Ginny laughing. She quickly grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to the side of the building they were by.

Draco - What are you...?

His words got cut off by Hermione placing her hand on his mouth and peaking around the corner.

Hermione - Shhh! I heard Harry and Ginny.

In the middle of Hogsmeade, Harry and Ginny were wrapped in each other's arm while starring at Ron and some short brown-haired girl.

Harry - I just don't get your brother.

Ginny - I don't either and I've known him longer. *sighs* anyways, where do you think Hermione is?

Harry - I don't know. She did have a meeting with McGonagall.

Ginny - I know but I wanted to do dress shopping with her. You boys won't know anything about dress.

Harry - However true that may be, I still resent it.

Ginny - *smiles* of course you do.

Hermione turned back to Draco and moved her hand. She glanced around the corner again before sighing and looking at the ground.

Draco - You want to go shopping with her don't you?

Hermione - Of course I do but...

Draco - You can go with her.

Hermione - But I don't want you go be all by yourself.

Draco - I won't be. Blaise is probably in The Three Broomsticks right now waiting for me. I did tell him I was coming.

Hermione - But I thought you were going to pay for my dress?

Draco - I still am, here.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bag filled to the brim with coins.

Draco - This is at least 200 galleons in here.

Hermione - 200?

Draco - Yes. You can also pay for your ginger friends dress if she doesn't have enough.

Hermione - Oh Draco, I couldn't possibly take this. It's too much.

Draco - It's fine Hermione. Like I told you before, too much money than I can handle at times. I want you to take it.

Hermione - *bites her lip* I...ok fine. I'll take it but I will pay you back.

Draco - You don't have too. I promise it'll be fine.

Hermione - Draco...

Draco - It's fine Hermione. Now go before they leave.

Hermione - I...thank you so much.

She places the bag in her jacket before leaning forward and hugging him tightly. She feels him tense up slightly before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her.

Draco - You're welcome. It's the least I could do.

Hermione - Thank you again.

She pulls back and turns around to leave. At the last second, she twirls around and presses a sweet but quick kiss to Draco's lips. She leaves as he stands there shocked. Hermione giggles to herself softly before squealing as someone runs up to her and hugs her.

Ginny - Hermione! Where were you?

Hermione - Hello to you too Ginny.

Ginny - Sorry. Hello Hermione. Now, where were you?

Hermione - I just got here. The meeting took a little longer than expected.

Ginny - What was it about?

Hermione - Oh! Uhhh...you know Head stuff. Like patrols and partners.

Ginny - Uh huh. Well come on.

Hermione - Where are we going?

Ginny - This new store that just opened like last month. It has the cutest dresses ever and we have to go there first.

Hermione - What about Harry?

Ginny - He's going with Ronald and his little date.

Hermione - Ok. Well let's go.

They start walking to the far end of Hogsmeade.

Ginny - Speaking of dates, who are you going with?

Hermione - I have to go with Malfoy because we're opening with the first dance.

Ginny - Oh, well at least you have a handsome date.

Hermione - Ginny!

Ginny - What? Oh come on, even you can admit he's handsome.

Hermione - But he's been mean to us forever.

Ginny - Aren't you the one always preaching about forgive and forget the past so we can move on too the future?

Hermione - Well yes but...

Ginny - Admit it. He's handsome and you won't mind having him as a date.

Hermione - *sighs* fine. You're right. He's very handsome and I'm glad he's my date.

Ginny - *smiles* right indeed.

They come up to a store called "Sparkling Desires." As they walk in, a young woman with a kind smile, gorgeous, wavy blonde hair with brown streaks tumbling down her shoulders to her back, and bright blue eyes walks up to them. Her name tag said Kaelen.

Kaelen - Hello. My name is Kaelen Malfoy. Can I be of any assistance?

Ginny - Malfoy? Are you Draco Malfoy's sister?

Kaelen - Sister-in-Law. I'm married to his older brother Dakota. What are your names?

Ginny - I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger.

Kaelen - Oh yes. Draco told me about you both several times.

Ginny - Anything bad?

Kaelen - Of course not. Draco told me you too were the bravest and prettiest girls in school. His descriptions did you no justice. You are more beautiful than he said.

Ginny - H-he said we were beautiful?

Kaelen - Oh yes. I know over the past years Draco has been a bit harsher than he should be but deep down he the sweetest boy you'll ever know. He always puts you first no matter how much you complain and he loves to buy gifts for those who don't annoy him that much.

Ginny unconsciously touches the black and green bird necklace around her neck. Kaelen sees her movement and smiles showing her straight, white teeth.

Kaelen - Oh yes. I remember when Draco bought that necklace.

Ginny - *gasps* he bought this?

Kaelen - Yes. He said it was for someone who he admires for her bravery and strength even when the one she loves is far away.

Ginny - I did get this when you, Harry and Ronald were on the run. I just figured Harry bought it. Wait, does that mean, he likes me?

Kaelen - Yes but not in the way you're thinking. If you were to forgive him for everything he every said, he you treat you like a little sister.

Hermione - Has he ever bought something for someone he likes more than a sister?

Kaelen - Oh yes. He described her as the golden light in his eternal darkness. He actually bought her several things, two necklaces, about three rings and a bracelet.

Hermione looks down and bites her lip thinking hard. She shakes her head looking back up.

Kaelen - Enough personal stuff. I suppose you guys are looking for dresses for the Christmas Ball?

Ginny - Yes. I kind of wanted something with a cream color in it or beige.

Kaelen - There are several cream dresses over to your right.

Ginny - Thank you.

She walks over to the dresses and starts looking over them. Kaelen smiles at Hermione before motioning her over to the left side of the store with silver and goldish/brown dresses.

Kaelen - Now, do the Head Boy and Girl still have to dance together at the beginning of the dance?

Hermione - Yes. I wanted something to make me stand out and be beautiful for one night.

Kaelen - I have some dresses for you. Wait right here.

Kaelen disappears around a tall rack over dresses and comes back with five dresses in her arms.

Kaelen - Here are some dresses I think you'll look gorgeous in. The dressing rooms is over there by Ginny.

Hermione takes the dresses and walks over to dressing rooms. Hermione goes in a stall while Ginny goes in the other also with five dresses in her arms. Ginny comes out first wearing a long cream colored dress. It has a one shoulder strap with roses on it. The dress clung to Ginny in all the wrong places and made it hard for her to be comfortable. Hermione comes out wearing a long white strapless dress. It has a black bow tied under the bust and flowed around her.

Ginny - That's cute Hermione.

Hermione - Maybe as a summer dress but not a dance.

They both walk back in the dressing rooms. The other dresses they tried on were either uncomfortable to be in and not enough. Ginny finally came out in a short black and cream strapless dress. The top was cream colored with black spots over it. It had a big cream bow under the bust tied in the front. The bottom was black, stopped at her knees and flowed around her legs. Her dyed black and blonde hair complimented the dress in a way her red hair wouldn't have.

Ginny - This is it. This is the dress I want. It's so beautiful.

Kaelen - You look absolutely amazing Ginny. Hermione, come on out.

Hermione shyly walks out the dressing room and both Ginny and Kaelen go speechless. The dress was also strapless but a gold and brown color that looked like it was mixed with beige. On the right side of the dress was a rose. The rose was on her right breast and the leaves spiraled out down the side front and back of the dress. The bottom stopped at her knees and was a darker color than the top.

Hermione - It's bad isn't it?

Ginny - No god. Hermione you look beautiful.

Kaelen - You have to get this dress. If you don't, I will never allow you back in this store again. It's amazing.

Hermione - You really think so?

Kaelen Ginny - Of course!

Hermione - Then I'll get it.

Kaelen - Excellent. Now y'all just need shoes and accessories.

Ginny and Hermione change back into their clothes and pick out their shoes and accessories. They are now at the counter ringing up their items.

Kaelen - Ginny, yours comes up to 40 galleons and 15 sickles and Hermione, yours is 50 galleons, 10 sickles and 4 knuts.

Ginny - *groans* I don't have that much money. Hermione, I need this dress. What am I going to do?

Hermione - *bites her bottom lip* I can pay for it.

Ginny - How?

Hermione - I...someone give me some money.

She pulls out the bag and places it on the counter.

Ginny - Hermione, how much is in there?

Hermione - Ummm...200 galleons.

Ginny - 200! Who gave you 200 galleons?

Kaelen - Draco did.

Hermione - How do you figure?

Kaelen - The bag has his initials on it.

She turns to the bag around to display "DAM" in gold cursive.

Ginny - Draco Malfoy give you money? Why?

Hermione - He said he wanted to pay for whatever I got.

Ginny - But why? Since when are you Malfoy friends?

Hermione - *sighs* I'll tell you later.

Ginny - Hermione...

Hermione - Ginny please. This is a conversation that needs to be held in private.

Ginny - Fine. Tell me before dinner.

Hermione - I will. Now, let's pay and find Harry and Ron.

She takes out 150 galleons and passes them to Kaelen.

Hermione - Keep the rest as a tip. For helping us find such amazing dresses.

Kaelen - It's easy when I have such beautiful girls to fill out the dresses.

Ginny - Thank you again Kaelen.

Kaelen - You're welcome. Have a nice day.

Hermione and Ginny walk out the store with three bags each. As they get outside, they shrink their bags and place them in their pockets.

Ginny - Now, let's go to Three Broomsticks.

Hermione and Ginny walked into The Three Broomsticks and both let a sigh. The warm air caressed their cold faces and fingers and the mouthwatering aroma filled their noses and their stomach rumble lightly. Ginny glanced around and spotted the tale-sign messy black hair of Harry. She grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her toward the back of the restaurant. Hermione awkwardly stood by the table as Ginny and Harry kissed.

Harry - Hermione! Hello.

Hermione - *smiles* hello Harry.

She wraps her arms around Harry's neck but pulls back as soon as she hears a familiar voice.

Girl - Hermione!


	4. The Shopping Mishaps

Chapter Four: The Shopping Mishaps

Hermione turns around to face Alisha Malik. The two girls stare at each other for a few seconds while Harry, Ginny, and Ron look on confused.

Hermione - Alisha. How good to see you.

Alisha - Yeah right. Where's your Dea...I mean your little boyfriend?

Hermione - He's not my boyfriend.

Alisha - You sure defended him like he was. So where is Draco Malfoy?

Ron - Malfoy's your boyfriend!

Hermione - He's not my...

Ron - How could you do that to me Hermione?

Hermione - Me? To you?

Harry - *mutters* uh oh. Here we go again.

Hermione - You have no right to even ask me that! If anything, I should be asking you that! How could you cheat on me for four months with a different girl every week! How could you string me along like you loved me! How could you stand here and act like we're still dating and I'm cheating on you when your date is right here! The nerve you have!

Ron - But Malfoy...

Hermione - Is not my boyfriend! And even if he was, what right do you have to say anything about it! You lose that right when I found out you were cheating! And not when I caught you but when I found out it was more than once!

On the other side of the restaurant, Draco and Blaise Zabini were watching Hermione blow up at Ron. Blaise was laughing loudly while Draco was steadily getting worried for her and the baby. He looked when his sight got blocked to see Madam Rosmerta.

Rosmerta - Draco darling, can you and your friend please go calm them down? They're making me loose my customers.

Draco - Of course Rosmerta. Blaise, stop laughing and get up.

Blaise - What's going on?

Draco - We have to go calm them.

Blaise - Why?

Draco - Rosmerta is losing customers, also I'm Head Boy so I have to stop this. Now, let's go.

Blaise gets up still chuckling and they walk over to the others. While Hermione is yelling at Ron, Alisha looks up and spots Draco and Blaise.

Alisha - Oh great! The Death Eater and his friend are finally here! Now the party can really start.

Hermione and Ron both turn toward Draco. While Ron got redder with anger, Hermione stared into his worried eyes confused. She saw his eyes flick down toward her stomach and she gasped out. Tears started gathering in her eyes as she forgot about her baby and was steadily getting angrier by the second. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep in the sobs. Of course, Harry was keeping an eye on Hermione and was startled to see the tears coming down her cheeks. He started toward her when Hermione ran into Draco's chest sobbing loudly. Everyone was shocked to say in the least and even more when Draco wrapped his arms around her and started whispering her ear.

Hermione - I'm so sorry. I forgot and I was so angry.

Draco - It's fine. At least you calmed down when you did. You and the baby are both fine.

Hermione - I hope so.

Draco - You are. Don't worry.

Hermione pulls back to look into his eyes before nodding. Draco's hand came up and gently wiped her tears from her eye before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Ron - What the hell? So he isn't your boyfriend? I knew you were a slut but not a Death Eater slut.

All eyes turned towards Hermione so they were shocked when they heard the thud of Ron's body falling onto the floor. They looked over to see Blaise glaring down at Ron while flexing his right hand.

Blaise - Never ever call any girl a slut around me. You're lucky we're around people who would tell on me. If not, I would've cursed you so bad, the only thing you would be able to say is "Ah.," for three months straight.

He sneers at Ron before turning on his heel and walking out. Alisha lets out a cry before falling to her knee before Ron. Harry and Ginny look at each other and shrug before following Blaise with Draco and Hermione. Outside, Blaise lets out a deep breath and walks in a circle shaking his hand. After a few seconds, he turns to face the others with a smile on his face.

Blaise - Are we ready to go back to the castle Drake?

Draco stares at Blaise before letting out a laugh. He slings his around his shoulder and shakes his head.

Draco - I don't know how you do it.

Blaise - You just have anger issues.

Draco - True.

Hermione - Uhhh...Zabini?

Blaise - Yes?

Hermione - Thank you for punching him. I don't know what I would've done if was able to get to him.

Blaise - Oh it's fine. And call me Blaise.

Hermione - As long as you call me Hermione.

Blaise - Deal Hermione.

Harry - Ok. 'Mione why did you start crying back there when they showed up?

Hermione - Uhhh...*sighs* let's go back to the castle and I'll tell you there.

Blaise - I guess I'll be leaving then?

Draco - No. You need to hear it too.

Ginny - Is this about what happened at Sparkling Desires?

Hermione - Yes. Now, can we please find a carriage? My feet are killing me.

Ginny - Of course. There's a carriage over here.


	5. The Confesssions

Chapter Five: The Confessions

In the living room of the Head's Dorm, Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch facing the fire while Harry and Ginny were on the other couch facing the stairs and Blaise was in the armchair facing the window. They were staring around the room waiting for Draco or Hermione to stop whispering and start talking

Hermione - I think I should tell what happened. They might think you jumped me or something.

Draco - I like that idea.

Hermione - Really Draco?

Draco - Sorry but I don't feel like getting cursed today.

Hermione - *scoffs* wimp.

Ginny - Are you guys done? Dinner is in an hour.

Hermione - Right, ok. Well, do you guys remember when I found out that Ron was cheating?

Ginny - Yeah.

Hermione - And how I left the Common Room and the Head Dorm and didn't come back until lunch the next day?

Ginny - Yeah.

Hermione - Well I was in the Room of Requirement for about an hour when Draco came in.

Harry - Draco?

Hermione - Harry please don't interrupt. Well he came in and saw me crying. He had asked what was wrong and because I was so upset, I told him what happened. By the time I finished telling him, we were on the bed kissing. One thing led to another and by the end of the night, Draco took my virginity. When I woke up in the morning, I was confused and sore but felt much better than I had the night before. It was when I found a Slytherin tie and Draco's shirt that I freaked out. I was terrified that Draco would've told everyone how he got the Gryfinndor Princess to sleep with him because he listened to one sob story. It had been a month before I figured out something was wrong. I was three weeks late and was throwing up everything I ate. That weekend I went to the hospital wing to find out if my suspicions were correct. They were and I was so scared and confused. I was only 18 years old. I couldn't be pregnant. I was confused because I didn't know what to do. For a while I just ignored it until about two weeks ago when I started getting bigger. I knew I wanted to keep the baby because I couldn't kill a child because of a mistake I made. Draco came to me this morning at the RoR once again when I told him. Or whether he asked if it was true.

Ginny - So, you're three months pregnant and Malfoy is the father?

Hermione - Yeah.

Ginny - Awww! Your child is going to be so cute! And Aunt Ginny will spoil her too death.

Blaise - Along with Uncle Blaise. I better be the godfather.

Ginny - If I'm not godmother I won't be there when you give birth.

Hermione - Let's just wait until he's born.

Draco looked away Hermione and took in Harry's still and quiet form. He got up from the couch and motioned for Harry to follow him. In the kitchen, Draco went to the fridge and took out two bottles of water. He tossed one to Harry and opened the other leaning against the counter.

Draco - Why are you so quiet?

Harry - I'm trying to figure out why Hermione is much happier with you than when she was with Ron.

Draco - Maybe because she knows I'm more handsome.

Harry - No. I think it's because she trusts you not to hurt her like Ron did.

Draco - How do you know I won't?

Harry - I believe if you wanted to hurt Hermione, you wouldn't stay with her and you wouldn't have hugged her like you did at Hogsmeade.

Draco - So, you have a point. But do you trust me not too hurt her like Weasley.

Draco and Harry stared each other down, not with glares on their face although their eyes were narrowed down. They were analyzing each other trying to look for cracks in their surface. Harry finally sighs and nods his head.

Harry - Yes. I trust you not too hurt her.

Draco - That good because I would never hurt her on my own terms.

Harry - You better not.

Their eyes turn toward the living room as they hear the door open and Hermione scream.


End file.
